DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Donderwolk's Komst Deel 3
Donderwolk's Komst Deel 1 Donderwolk's Komst Deel 2 Hoofdstuk 4 De maan scheen fel over het kamp, door de dikke Kraamkamer wand heen. Donderkit zat dicht bij Madeliefs buik. Ze was klaarwakker want morgen was haar Leerlingceremonie! Zij had er zo veel zin in dat ze niet kon slapen. Dus besloot ze om uit het kamp te glippen. Zo zacht mogelijk trippelde ze uit de kraamkamer en keek even of niemand haar zag of hoorde. Toen kroop ze door de doorntunnel. Ze zag een uitgestrekt landschap voor zich vol met dikke, grote bomen, kreupelhout op de mosgrond en varens onder de bomen. Pootje voor pootje ging ze dieper het bos in. Allemaal nieuwe geuren stroomden haar neus binnen. Daar, tegenover haar, zat een dikke muis aan een nootje te knabbelen. Langzaam zakte ze in haar al geoefende jachthouding. Ze had van gesprekken opgestoken dat je je staart heel stil moet houden. De muis ontdekte haar ook te laat. Met een grote sprong landde ze op de muis en doodde hem met een snelle beet in de nek. Haar eerste prooi! Als kit! Was dat bijzonder? Zal Witkit dat ook kunnen? Vast wel, dacht ze. Met Witkit had ze klik. Een andere dan bij Zilverkit, haar vriendin. Dat was raar, vond ze. Ze besloot om niet langer buiten het kamp te hangen. De eerste stralen van de zo'n waren al gekomen en glipte tussen de stammen door. Wat als ze ontdekt werd? Dan zou ze vast nog langer een kit blijven! Door aan die gedachte te denken snelde ze zo snel als ze kon naar het kamp. Door haar snelheid merkte ze te laat dat de bosjes voor haar trilden en er een vreemde geur afkwam. Een grijswit gestalte doemde voor haar op. Ze wilde nog remmen, maar ze was te laat. Hard botste ze tegen hem op zodat ze duizelig werd. Oh nee! Ze was gesnapt! Maar toen begon hij te spreken met een zware stem;'Gegroet, kleintje. Dat is een grote vangst! Hoe heet je?' Daar schrok ze even van. Iedereen van de Clan thumbkende haar. Zelfs de andere Clans door Grote Vergaderingen! Ze hadden haar nog niet gezien, maar toch... Dit moest dus een indringer zijn!'Wat doe jij hier?! Dit is Donderterritorium! Ga weg!'blies ze, en probeerde haar stem niet te laten trillen van angst voor die gespierde, oudere kater. 'Haha, wees maar gerust kleintje, ik vermoord hier nog even niemand. Ik zit dus goed. Bij de DonderClan, zei je?' Gromde hij. Ze knikte langzaam. 'Mag ik even naar het kamp geëscorteerd worden? Ik heet trouwens Rokie.' Die naam zei haar niks. Wat haar wel opviel was dat hij een beetje op Muissnor leek. Er zijn toch wel meer katten die er zo uitzien? Alweer knikte ze maar. Zo kwaad leek hij ook weer niet. Aardig, nee, ongevaarlijk, wel voor haar, niet voor de Clan. Ze leidde hem door haar net ontdekte territorium naar het kamp. Daar aangekomen was de halve Clan al wakker. Inclusief Madelief, haar moeder. Iedereen keek op naar Donderkit & Rokie. Madelief schrok en maakte een blije kreet.'Rokie!' Hoofdstuk 5 Geschokt keek ze naar hem, daarna naar Madelief. Kende haar moeder deze grote, gespierde, vreemde kater? Ze wist dat haar moeder geen echte Clangeborene was, maar had nooit nagedacht over waar ze dan vandaan kwam. En wat waren die 2 van elkaar? Geen partners, bad ze. Maar ze waren wel even oud. Ze ging er maar zorgen dat ze antwoord kreeg. 'Mam, ken jij hem al?' Haar moeder knikte langzaam zonder haar aan te kijken en staarde hem nog steeds aan. 'Rokie, wat doe je hier?' Zei ze scherp, maar haar blik was uitdrukkingloos. 'Ik kom je halen.' gromde hij kordaat. 'Wat? Nee! Ik heb hier on- ik bedoel,- Taanvachts kits, Spinlopers kits, en.. Jou kits...' Ze keek haar verbijsterd aan. Het was dus toch zo. Hij is dus een wel heel goede kennis. 'M-maar.. M-maar,... Je gaat toch niet weg hè, mam?' Vroeg ze stotterend, bang voor het antwoord. 'Dus zij is ook jou kit! Dus daarom keerde jij nooit terug! Je gaat vreemd!' Wat was dat? Zij had daar nog nooit van gehoord. Clankatten gebruiken die woorden niet. De discussie ging verder; 'Jij niet dan? En waarom ook niet! Ik kan geen krijger worden, geen leerling meer, en voor een oudste ben ik nog te jong. Dus blijf ik hier! Voor al mijn kits! Of jij gaat mee, of je bent alleen met Flos en..' Verder kon ze het niet afmaken. Hij bulderde er al doorheen.' Waarom ook niet? WAAROM OOK NIET?! Flos is dood! Nu zit ik nog opgescheept met de poesiepoes Laika, en die is alleen maar bij haar Tweebeen die mij ook niet mag. De vorige zijn verhuisd!' Iedereen, vooral Madelief, keek triest en verbaasd. Protesteren kon ze niet meer. Hij was woedend. En uitgehongerd. Maar vooral... Verdrietig. 'Ik, en ik hoop jij ook, gaf om Flos, de Tweebeen en zeker het voedsel dat hij ons gaf... Ik ga dood!' De oudsten en leerlingen waren onderhand ook gekomen. Geroezemoes galmde in het ravijn. Toen het weer stil was, miauwde MadelieF zachtjes en sympathiek; 'O, Rokie toch. Dan kom je toch bij de DonderClan? Hier kan je leren jagen, vechten en wordt je zelfstandig. Is dat wat je wil? Of sterven?' Nu waren er gedeelde meningen. Madelief dacht dat Vuurster iedereen in de Clan kon laten, met liefde. Nou, nee. En dat uitte ze ook. 'Mam, Vuurster beslist dat. Het is niet alleen Rokie's keuze hoor! Vuurster, ik heb een idee.' Vuurster knikte haar toe. 'We gaan stemmen. Poot omhoog is voor, poot omlaag is dat hij in de Clan moet komen. Oke?' Gemompel klonk weer op. Deze keer goedkeurend gemompel en gemiauw. 'Dat is een goed idee, Donderkit. Vooral voor een kit. En ik zie dat je uit het kamp ben geglipt en besloot te gaan jagen! Maar daar hebben we het later nog wel over hoor. Stemmen!' Iedereen stemde mee. Zelfs Lichtwolk. Het was verdeeld in het begin. Later twijfelde iedereen. Zijzelf besloot om haar poot omhoog te doen. Zij mocht hem niet. Vooral zijn dwang en boosheid niet. Madelief vond dit heel moeilijk, dat stond op haar ogen te lezen. Daarna, toen ze naar Donderkit keek, flitste boosheid, verbazing en vooral iets dat ze nog niet kende in haar ogen. Het leek erop dat zij iets wist wat zij niet wist..... Soms kon ze heel raar zijn! '1.2..3..' Vuurster telde hardop hoeveel poten er omhoog waren. Precies evenveel. 'O! Het is gelijk! Dat betekent dat...' Hij weggaat! Maakte ze hem af in haar hoofd. 'Hij blijft!' Dit was niet te geloven! Hoe dom was Vuurster wel niet? Iedereen, zelfs nog een piepkleine kitten, kan zien dat deze kat niet te vertrouwen is. En niet aardig. Hij zei iets aardigs, maar dan was zijn toon zo eigenaardig. Nu moest hij nog kiezen. De breedste grijns die zij ooit had gezien. 'Dank u, Dank u, ik zal de Clan heel goed dienen. Wordt ik nu een leerling ofzo iets?' Dat was nog een kwestie. Zou hij ook een leerling worden?' Ja. Je wordt morgen, op zonhoog, een leerling. Deze vergadering is afgelopen. En jij, Donderkit, brengt je reusachtige prooi voor een kit naar de hoop van verse prooi. Kom daarna naar mijn hol.' Dit was een grote verandering... Ze kreeg straf, ze zou morgen samen in een hol met Rokie slapen en de Clan had er een krijger bij! Een te sterke, vond zij. Ze bracht haar muis naar de kleine hoop, en ging naar het hol van Vuurster met zenuwen die aan haar maag knaagden. Toen haar ogen gewend waren aan het gedimde licht, begroette ze hem eerbiedig. 'Hallo Vuurster.. Krijg ik straf?' Hoofdstuk 6 'Ja. Je mag.... Vandaag al leerling worden! Maar dan is je eerste taak wel-' Ze was gewoon te blij!'O mijn SterrenClan! Dankjewel, Vuurster!' 'Ik ga verder- teken zoeken bij de oudsten. Wat je dan gaat doen mag je mentor verzinnen. En denk eraan, dit is alleen omdat ik iets speciaals in jou zie... Geen enkele kit heeft ooit zo'n grote prooi gevangen!' Kraakte hij blij, en liep de grot uit. Opgewonden sprong ze achter hem aan en likte snel haar verfomfaaide vacht. Haar ogen straalden gelukkig toen ze naar haar ouders keek, die trots zagen hoe ze een leerling werd. Hun zaten er als eerste, die eigenlijk kwamen om haar straf aan te horen. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamelen onder de Hogerichel!' Iedereen stormde hun holen uit en stopten met hun taak. 'Donderkit, wil jij je Clan dienen als een loyale, goede leerling?' Ze knikte hevig. 'Ok. Je mentor wordt.... Taanvacht!' Dat kon helemaal niet! Leerlingen hadden nooit een ouder als mentor! Taanvacht keek geschokt op naar Vuurster en Donderkit. 'M-maar Vuurster, dat is toch tegen de Krijgscode? Ik ben haar vader!' Vuurster leek voor een ogenblik verward, en daarna vastberaden. 'Donderkit is anders, Taanvacht.' Taanvacht werd ongemakkelijk. 'Hoe "anders"? Ze heeft toch geen ernstige problemen, hè?' Vuurster slaakte een lange zucht. 'Nee Taanvacht, geen problemen. Maar zij is bijzonder. Kom hierna direct naar mijn hol, dan bespreken we het.' Ze keek hem geïrriteerd aan. Waarom was altijd alles geheim voor haar? Maar Vuurster ging alweer verder met haar ceremonie. 'Taanvacht, kom naar voren. Zul jij al je vaardigheden die jij hebt geleerd van jou mentor Leeuwenwind overdragen aan jou eerste leerling Donderkit?' Taanvacht knikte. 'Ik zal mijn best doen, Vuurster.' Hij drukte zijn neus tegen de hare en zij likte eerbiedig zijn schouder. 'Dan sta jij nu bekend als... Donderpoot!' Al haar gedachten maakten plaats voor dit moment. Ze was nu gewoon blij! De hele Clan kwam om haar met haar nieuwe naam te begroeten; 'Donderpoot! Donderpoot! Donderpoot!' Langs alle katten heen glipte Witkit ertussendoor naar haar toe. 'Donderki-poot! Was ik maar even oud als jou! Dan sliepen we weer naast elkaar... Over 2 manen zal dat weer werkelijkheid worden!' Hij had haar weer daar aan herinnerd en ze voelde ongeduld... Die 2 manen duurde veels te lang voor haar. Maar dat mocht niet álles verpesten. Ze raakte zijn neusje aan en liep naar haar mentor. 'Ga je nu praten met Vuurster over mij?' Taanvacht knikte. Zij ging maar snel aan haar taak, die lang zou duren want er waren wel 4 oudsten! Maar ze kon wel vragen voor een verhaal van vroeger. Als die oude Schorspels maar niet zo mopperig was. Zandstorm was heel aardig, maar nog geen oudste. Ze wilde voor altijd bij Vuurster blijven, ook al kostte het haar leven.